Solid state generation of high-power radio frequency (RF) energy, particularly at high-microwave and millimeter-wave frequencies, is limited by the power output of individual transistors. For example, at W-band frequencies, currently available high-power transistors only generate 50 to 100 milliwatts primarily because the transistors must be relatively small in size in order to have a useful gain. Due to this size limitation, the output power of thousands of transistors must be combined to generate high-power levels of greater than 100 watts, for example. Conventional power-combining techniques using waveguide or microstrip power combiners have substantial loss at W-band frequencies and are ineffective. This is because as the output of more transistors is combined, the distance between the transistors increases and the line lengths of the power combiners increase accordingly. This increases the insertion loss of the combiner and the phase match error between each leg of the combiner.
Thus, there are general needs for improved high-power RF amplifiers, particularly millimeter-wave and W-band high-power amplifiers.